particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica de Beers
' Director' Linn Veronica Desirée de Beers, born Heimdal, born 3rd of May 3077 is prominent politician of the Employers Association Party (IA) in the Holy Luthori Empire. She is also known as a laissez faire capitalist. Her family is in possession of de Beers Mining Company which owns about 50-60 percent of the market shares in the diamond branch. de Beers began her political career in the early 90's when she activated herself in the EAP Youth Organisation. She became chairman of the Youth Party in 3097 when Wilhelm von Lewenheusen ended his reign. In the two years when she sat as Chairman she focused on issues of law and order and defence related issues. She was surprisingly part of the paradoxal cabinet in 3102 when libertarians, Employers, conservatives and socialists formed the Keynes Cabinet II. She claimed the post of Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. A very prominent position and a good start for her, aged 25. She is also seen as one of partyleaders Dir. Josephine Gripenwald's favourites. In 3107 EAP lost their cabinet places and de Beers was forced to leave office. In the election year of 3110 she was made Group Leader of the Imperial Diet for the Employers Association Party. This was clearly a signal from partyleader Gripenwald that she appreciated the work of de Beers and that she was one of the party's top five power politicians. When she was made Minister of Science and Technology in 3115 she made a huge personal victory. She stated at that occassion that Luthori has made the right choice. When she left the parliament for the cabinet, the Group Leader post was handed over to Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg. After the 3122 election, when EAP stood firm, Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg stepped down from the High Bureau and de Beers saw her chance. She gathered moderate and conservative forces to gain the post, and she was succesful. At the annual session in 3123 she was elected First Vice Chairman of the Employers Association Party. In 3124 she was appointed Minister of Trade and Industry by Gripenwald. In the late 3120's de Beers established herself as the Conservative fractions strongest profile and she was extremely involved in the appointment of Rudolph Adlerberg as new partyleader in 3136. She stayed in the cabinet for many years under Adlerberg, often described as her best period as a politician. A very conservative politics from the government made her continue her career. At the age of 75 she choosed to step down after a jolly good show in politics. She is seen as one of EAP's most influential politicians in the eraly 3100's. She wanted to continue another few years in the High Bureau. Imperial Seal-Bearer Rudolph Adlerberg held a very beatiful and describing speech in Adlerberg when the new cabinet, without de Beers in it, was announced in the spring in 3152. In 3163 she quit in the High Bureau and she proclaimed that she now entirely left politics. She was as old as 86 years. For her age, she had e very clear and youthful mind. She is known to be a stern conservative in the EAP movement. Chairman EAP Youth: 3097-3099 Vice Chairman EAP Youth: 3096-3097 1st Vice Partyleader: 3123-3163 Minister of Infrastructure and Transport: 3102-3107 Minister of Science and Technology: 3115-3124 & 3128-3152 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3124-3128 Leader of EAP Imperial Diet Group: 3110-3115